


Zwłok naszych wina

by lil_runaway



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark Comedy, Dark Humor, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Murder, Murder AU, Tumblr Prompt, czarny humor, hiding the body
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_runaway/pseuds/lil_runaway
Summary: Kylo i Hux poznają się w nietypowych okolicznościach - gdy obaj postanawiają zakopać zwłoki swoich wrogów w lesie.Oneshot - komediabazowane na tumblr promptcie: imagine your otp meeting each other for the first time, at night, in the woods, while both trying to dispose of their freshly killed corpsesdziękuję Pondi za tytuł i złote pomysły na zabójcze teksty





	Zwłok naszych wina

**Author's Note:**

> be gay, do crime

 

W życiu nie pomyślałby, że kopanie w zimie będzie takie uciążliwe. A mógłby, rzeczywiście, pomyśleć  _zanim_  przyjechał do lasu z całym ekwipunkiem. Co prawda nie było śniegu, nie było nawet ujemnej temperatury, jednak ziemia nie chciała współpracować z jego łopatą. Dodatkowo baterie powoli siadały w jego latarce czołowej i Kylo Ren żałował, że nie zaczekał z morderstwem do wiosny. Ciężko sapiąc, wyrzucał ziemię z całkiem pojemnego już dołu, który ciągle jednak był za płytki. Musiał mieć koło dwóch metrów, żeby zwierzęta leśne go nie rozkopały.

Kylo z jękiem zmęczenia wyprostował plecy i wbił łopatę w ziemię. W tej samej chwili usłyszał szelest kroków. Obrócił się gwałtownie.

Z pomiędzy drzew wyłonił się inny mężczyzna z latarką, oślepiając Kylo.

\- Typie, nie po oczach – warknął w jego stronę i pomyślał: „Kurwa mać, skąd on się tu wziął? Gliny, tak szybko?"

\- Ach, wybacz – odpowiedział, wyraźnie speszony i opuścił latarkę niżej, oświetlając w zamian półmetrowy dół i czarne worki leżące obok.

„Jeszcze lepiej."

Nieznany mężczyzna teraz wodził latarką z dołu na Kylo i z powrotem.

\- Czy ty...?

\- Świetna dedukcja. Skoroś taki mądry, to myślę, że doskonale rozumiesz, że muszę cię teraz zabić – powiedział Kylo, zaciągając rękawiczki i biorąc łopatę do rąk. „I jeszcze dół muszę głębszy kopać, zajebiście."

Obcy cofnął się o krok.

\- Nie, nie, nie, czekaj, nikomu nie doniosę, ja tu w tej samej sprawie – tłumaczył się pośpiesznie, sięgając przy okazji do kieszeni.

Kylo, ciągle trzymając łopatę, teraz uważniej przyjrzał się przybyszowi. Na ramieniu niósł torbę, obok niego leżał wór, w drugiej ręce trzymał latarkę.

Miał też czarny płaszcz, rude włosy i Kylo przez ułamek sekundy pomyślał, że jest nawet przystojny, ale zaraz po tym uznał, że to dziwne spostrzeżenie w danych okolicznościach.

\- W tej samej  _sprawie?_ – Kylo miał niemały problem ze zrozumieniem sytuacji. Czy może to jakiś absurdalny sen i tak naprawdę dalej siedzi w biurze, śpi na klawiaturze, a gdy za moment ten obcy rudy przystojniak dźgnie go w aortę, on obudzi się gwałtownie i odkryje, że na twarzy znów odbiły mu się klawisze.

\- No, wiesz. – Nieznajomy próbował pokazać zakopywanie ciała za pomocą gestów i mimiki twarzy, i Kylo był pod wrażeniem, że mu się to udało.

Ale nie dziwił mu się – jemu też brakowało słów do opisania tego, co tu się właśnie odbywało.

Stali chwilę w niezręcznej ciszy, na tyle niezręcznej, w jakiej stać może tylko dwóch morderców.

\- To ja sobie pójdę tam obok – stwierdził w końcu nieznajomy i jak gdyby nigdy nic, odszedł kilka drzew dalej.

Kylo obserwował, jak rudy mężczyzna wyjmuje z torby saperkę, składa ją i wbija w ziemię, ubiera skórzane rękawiczki.

Rudy zaczął kopać z równie wielkim trudem, co Kylo na początku. Teraz dało się słyszeć westchnienia i stękanie nowego kopacza, szelesty z głębi lasu, nocne ptaki. Kylo nie chciał być jakiś gorszy, więc też zabrał się za swój dół.

***

Doły zaczęły się pogłębiać, obaj mordercy-kopacze dyszeli ciężko i z trudem przerzucali kolejne łopaty ziemi. Morderstwo to wcale nie była taka łatwa sprawa, jak to pokazują filmy. Kylo pomyślał, że następnym razem musi znaleźć jakiś mniej wymagający sposób. Może jakiś kwas.

\- Ej – zawołał do drugiego mężczyzny, przestając kopać i wbijając łopatę w ziemię.

Rudy podniósł głowę.

W tym momencie Kylo zupełnie stracił zdolność wysławiania się. O czym można niby rozmawiać w takiej sytuacji.

\- To... kogo tam masz? – zapytał.

Minęła chwila, nim doczekał się odpowiedzi.

\- Mojego starego.

\- Ha, ha, dobre – zaśmiał się Kylo, jednak szybko ogarnął, że nieznajomy się nie śmieje. – Och, sorry, ty tak na serio.

\- Naprawdę pomyślałeś, że żartowałbym w takiej sytuacji? – zapytał mężczyzna, autentycznie zdziwiony.

\- No bo tak sztywno jest trochę...- odparł Kylo bezmyślnie.

Rudy wpatrywał się w niego przez dobre kilka sekund.

\- Czy ty czasem siebie słyszysz, wiesz, jak mówisz?

Kylo, urażony komentarzem nieznajomego, postanowił się zamknąć i wrócić do kopania.

\- A ty? – usłyszał po chwili. Głos wydał mu się jakiś bliższy i jak tylko podniósł głowę niemal nie wpadł do dołu zaskoczony tym, jak blisko niego stał mężczyzna.

\- Mojego szefa – odparł po chwili, próbując odzyskać powagę i jakiś szacunek w oczach nieznajomego.

\- A w tym drugim? – dopytał rudy, świecąc latarką na drugi worek.

\- Ten, no, też mojego szefa.

Rudy zmarszczył brwi, domagając się wyjaśnienia.

\- Sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli – wyjaśnił krótko, czyli w ogóle.

\- Ach, czyli jesteś  _tym_  typem – stwierdził nieznajomy, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do Kylo.

\- Co to ma kurwa znaczyć? – zapytał.

„Są jakieś typy?"

\- W sensie, kroisz, trochę mrozisz, resztę zakopujesz – mówił.

Kylo skrzywił się.

\- Nie, nie, fuj, w życiu bym go nie tknął. Ludzi, w ogóle – sprecyzował.

\- Ach, to dobrze, bo zaczynałem mieć wątpliwości, co do zaproszenia cię na kolację.

\- Co.

\- Co.

Kylo zaśmiał się niezręcznie, zbity z tropu. Podparł się o łopatę.

\- Śmiałe założenie, że poszedłbym gdzieś z kolesiem, który zakopał właśnie zwłoki – powiedział.

\- A nie?

„Kurwa, dobry jest," pomyślał Ren. Uznał, że rudy musi być jak najbardziej świadom tego, jak wygląda i że nawet cały umazany krwią byłby do wzięcia. Kylo starał się wymazać to wyobrażenie z głowy, to nie była pora i miejsce na takie fantazje.

„Myśl o ciele w worku, myśl o ciele w worku."

\- To ja wracam do roboty – powiadomił go rudy.

\- No, ja już nie wrócę – powiedział Kylo, patrząc na worki.

\- Co? – odparł zdziwiony nieznajomy, ale zaraz zrozumiał dwuznaczność stwierdzenia i zaśmiał się krótko. – Ach, bo szef – pomachał na Kylo palcem - Dobre.

I wrócił do swojego dołu.

***

\- Ej – zawołał nagle nieznajomy. Kylo wychylił się z dołu, w którym z łatwością mógł się już schować. Z trudem, ale z sukcesem, wydostał się z dziury i otrzepał spodnie z piachu.

\- Co? – odkrzyknął.

\- Skoro już tu jesteś, to może podałbyś pomocną dłoń?

Kylo uśmiechnął się podstępnie.

\- Ale wiedz, że jeżeli wyciągniesz jakąś z worka, to zacznę kopać trzeci dół. – Nieznajomy uprzedził jego zamiary.

Ren, z nieco zawiedzioną miną, skierował się do konkurencyjnego dołu, w którym stał rudy.

\- Zero zabawy z tobą – powiedział.

\- A czego niby kurwa oczekiwałeś po zakopywaniu trupów?

Kylo wzruszył ramionami. Na pewno nic z tego, co i tak już się wydarzyło.

\- Czego chciałeś? – zapytał w zamian.

\- Pomóż mi wyjść – powiedział, a Kylo niemal udusił się ze śmiechu.

\- Co ty byś zrobił, gdyby mnie tu nie było? – zapytał i podał rudemu dłoń, pomagając mu się wciągnąć na powierzchnię.

\- Wyszedłbym sam, ale po co się męczyć – odpowiedział tym swoim poważnym głosem.

\- Ta, jasne – parsknął Ren.

Nieznajomy zmierzył go wtedy wzrokiem i Kylo zrozumiał, że to nie pierwsze ciało, które ten musi chować.

Ten wzrok mógłby zabijać.

\- Jeszcze możesz mi pomóc z ciałem – powiedział rudy, zabierając się za rozcinanie worka.

\- Czekaj, co ty... - zaczął Ren, ale zaraz zrozumiał swoje własne błędy. Jak dobrze, że jeszcze nie zakopał.

\- Chwyć go za nogi – rozkazał, a Kylo posłuchał i chwycił starego za kostki.

Ciało wpadło do dołu z głuchym oddźwiękiem. Kylo wytrzepał dłonie. Stali teraz nad mogiłą, wpatrując się w zwłoki.

\- W ogóle, mogę zapytać, czemu? – zapytał Ren.

\- Nie możesz – uciął go nieznajomy.

\- Ok, niech będzie.

Po tym obaj zabrali się za zakopywanie ziemi.

\- A skoro już pomagam ci zakopać zwłoki, to może zdradzisz mi swoje imię?

Nieznajomy spojrzał na niego i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Hux.

\- To twoje imię?

\- Nie, ale tak możesz mnie nazywać.

\- No dobra – zgodził się, bo w sumie jaki miał inny wybór. – Ja jestem Kylo Ren.

\- Fajna ksywa do gazet – skomentował Hux, wsypując kolejną łopatę ziemi do dołu.

\- Naprawdę się tak nazywam – upierał się Kylo, poważnie urażony.

\- Ok, Ben Solo, urodzony 13 kwietnia 1985 roku – powiedział, jakby komentował pogodę.

Kylo cały zesztywniał.

„Czyli jednak glina," wywnioskował. Przestał kopać.

\- Weź się nie spinaj, zaparkowałeś na skraju lasu, zostawiłeś portfel w samochodzie – wytłumaczył Hux. – Co, nie wszedłbym do lasu bez odpowiednich zabezpieczeń. Jeszcze by mnie ktoś połączył z zaginięciem jakiegoś losowego typa i co?

Kylo chciał z całej siły przybić sobie piątkę w twarz.

\- Teraz to ja cię serio muszę zabić – westchnął Ben „Kylo Ren" Solo.

\- Nie, jeśli ja zrobię to pierwszy – powiedział Hux.

Stali, krzyżując spojrzenia. Wtedy nagle usłyszeli szelest za plecami. Łamane gałązki.

\- O kurwa – sapnął Kylo i zgasił latarkę.

To samo uczynił Hux. W panice wskoczyli do wykopanego dołu, w którym leżał zasypany już nieco trup.

\- Dobra, to teraz musimy zabić tego trzeciego. Chyba, że to policja, to wtedy... – szepnął Kylo.

\- Cii – uciszył go Hux. – Bo będziesz cichał na wieki

\- Sam cichaj na wieki – odparł Kylo i był wyraźnie dumny ze swojej riposty, dopóki kroki nie zaczęły się zbliżać. I było ich jakoś za dużo.

Obaj mężczyźni skulili się na dnie dołu, wpatrując się w niebo.

I wtedy nad dołem przeskoczyła sarna. Jedna, druga. I jeszcze kilka. Przestali liczyć, bo zwierzęta zsypywały im ziemię do oczu i ust.

\- Alarm odwołany, to nie psy, tylko dziczyzna – mruknął Kylo, wypluwając ziemię.

Wygrzebali się jakoś z dołu, otrzepali ubrania i zapalili z powrotem latarki.

\- Trzeba się uwijać – powiedział Hux i od razu złapał za łopatę.

Gdy w pełni zasypali jeden dół, Kylo wrócił do swojego.

\- Pewnie nie pomożesz mi z rozcinaniem worków, nie? – zapytał mimo wszystko.

\- Nie ma opcji. Wręcz przeciwnie, pójdę pozbierać liści gdzieś dalej, bo nie chcę być obecny przy tym, jak je otworzysz – zakomunikował Hux i rzeczywiście odszedł kilka metrów dalej.

Kylo westchnął. Widział teraz tylko smugi światła latarki.

\- Raz kozie śmierć – mruknął do siebie i zepchnął oba worki do dołu, po czym sam wskoczył do środka.

Z kieszeni wyjął scyzoryk i sprawnym ruchem rozerwał worek.

Po pierwszym wdechu o mało nie zwymiotował.

\- Ja jestem debilem jednak – powiedział do siebie na wydechu.

Uniósł głowę do góry, zaciągnął się w miarę świeżym powietrzem i zaczął rozcinać drugi worek. Dopiero wtedy wsypał zawartość obu.

Wydrapał się z dołu, wołając Huxa, żeby mu pomógł.

\- Ugh, co za bajzel. Musisz to wszystko spalić teraz. Worki, ubrania – powiedział, oświetlając go latarką.

\- Wiem, wiem – rzucił, chwytając łopatę. – Weź lepiej pomóż, zanim ten smród się rozniesie.

Hux, który zdążył już w miarę zatrzeć miejsce zbrodni i upodobnić je do ściółki leśnej, zabrał się za wsypywanie ziemi do dołu. Gdy skończyli, także nanieśli na nie liści. Hux użyczył swojej torby na schowanie zakrwawionych worków.

***

\- Zrobiłeś kawę, ale nie przygotowałeś się na krew? – powiedział zdziwiony Hux, jednak przyjął plastikowy kubek z parującym, czarnym napojem.

\- To było spontaniczne, okej? – tłumaczył się Kylo.

Siedzieli w jego samochodzie.

\- Spontanicznie poćwiartowałeś swojego szefa?

\- Można tak powiedzieć.

\- To ja chyba nie chcę wiedzieć, co robisz z planem – powiedział, po czym dodał. – Albo nie, zdradź mi.

\- Nie boisz się siedzieć w aucie w środku nocy w lesie i słuchać strasznych historii? – zapytał ironicznie.

\- Że co, że niby ktoś przyjdzie i nas zabije?

Zamilkli na moment, po czym wybuchli śmiechem, jednak Hux szybko spoważniał.

\- Śmieszne, śmieszne, ale masz rację, już spotkałem ciebie, nie ma co ryzykować. Spadam stąd – powiedział i oddał Kylo kubek, szykując się do wyjścia z auta.

\- To do mnie, czy do ciebie? – zapytał Kylo, zakręcając termos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wesołych Walentynek


End file.
